


Drift's Gift: Love Gloves

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Drift (re-)learns an old skill to make something special for Ratchet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my own knitting (currently working on convertible gloves) and flutterpen was the one who inspired me to knit. And dragonofdespair wrote an [interesting story involving knitting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8719240/chapters/20174422) and Prowl and Jazz which got my brain into thinking and came up with this.

Now that the war was over and he had plenty of time to do it, Drift was in the marketplace of one of the planets the Lost Light had stopped in orbit of to resupply. He was looking for something very specific and had to search out the specialty shops.

He walked out from one of the shops, ducking his helm to avoid hitting it on the mantle on his way out with his purchase nicely wrapped in a paper-fibre bag with handles which he had tucked into his subspace. Inside the bag were several balls of a spun fine metallic fibre and he had bought several types and pairs of knitting needles.

Back when he was in New Crystal City under Wing’s guardianship, the Knight had him learn some basic knitting as form of meditation while still doing something useful with his hands. Knitting had frustrated Drift often in the city and many projects were thrown at the wall in frustration when he made mistakes and stormed off into the city to fume. 

After some time, Drift would come back to his knitting project to find that the mistakes in the knitting and been _magically_ corrected and waiting for him. Thus it was that Drift learned the basics of knitting.

Considering how he started off making some basic scarves and hats, his next project was going to require all of his study and skills. Ratchet had often been complaining of sore hands and the colder ambient temperature of the ship often caused the joints in his hands to seize up. Drift had no problem massaging his mate’s hands and rubbing oil into them, but perhaps a pair of knit gloves would be perfect for him.

Drift stole back onto the Lost Light with his purchases and went straight to the sparring room he used with Rodimus. He pulled his purchases out of his subspace and put them up on the shelf above the wooden practice swords.

It took Drift several weeks of sequestering himself in the sparring room, where he sat cross-legged on the mats, knitting up the tubes. After watching several video demonstrations on the subject, he finally had a finished glove. He held it up, looking over the garment from every angle, criticizing himself for the imperfections he found. Finally he tried it on himself to see how it fit; even if it wasn’t for him, he and Ratchet had similar enough hands that it would give him an idea of the fit. It fit well and he was proud of himself. That’s when Drift realized that he had to get to work on the second glove. It wouldn’t do to give Ratchet just one glove.

The second glove knit up quickly, much quicker than the first one, and Drift made far fewer mistakes this time. 

That evening Drift secured a ribbon around the gloves, tying them together and brought them down to the medbay. He stepped inside the medbay, watching the medics work as he held his gift behind his back in one hand.

Ratchet sighed finally happy with his work. He turned around and smiled at Drift. “You don’t look injured,” he stated.

“I’m not,” Drift said, returning the smile.

“Good to know,” Ratchet said. “Don’t think I would want to attend to you.”

“Gee thanks,” Drift said good-naturedly. He walked forwards, giving Ratchet a quick kiss, keeping the hand behind him still.

Ratchet returned the kiss. _::So what are you hiding back there?::_

Drift broke the kiss and took a step back, presenting the pair of gloves to Ratchet, wordlessly.

Ratchet took the gloves feeling the knitting and took off the ribbon, slipping a glove over his hands. “So nice,” he said. “Where did you buy these?”

“I made them myself,” Drift said, smiling and trying to force back the blush of energon to his cheeks.

“I love them even more then,” Ratchet said kissing Drift’s cheek.

“You were always telling me how your hands got so stiff and sore. I wanted to make you something special. Though I don’t mind massaging your hands and rubbing oil into them,” Drift said, smiling.

“And I don’t at all mind you doing that,” Ratchet said.

“Good,” Drift said, resting his hand over one of Ratchet’s gloved hands.

 _::Now let’s go back to our quarters and I can thank you properly,::_ Ratchet said.


End file.
